leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
LeBlanc/Ability Details
Abilities . * * * Stealth will be broken by any action other than movement. Breaking stealth will cause the Mirror Image to spawn earlier as well. * Mirror Image's animation can be seen by both teams through fog of war. * Mirror Image's static cooldown is not affected by cooldown reduction. |firstname = Sigil of Silence |firstinfo = (Active): LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 3.5 seconds. If the target takes damage from one of LeBlanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing magic damage and silencing the target for 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 700 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Sigil of Silence is a single targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit and marks it for 3.5 seconds. When a marked unit is hit by one of LeBlanc's abilities, the mark is detonated and the target takes further magic damage and is silenced for a short duration. * will negate the silence if a mark is detonated on a shielded unit. |secondname = Distortion |secondinfo = (Active): LeBlanc rapidly dashes to a target location, dealing magic damage to units near the location. In the following 3 seconds, she can activate Distortion again to blink back to her starting location. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 600 *'Diameter of AoE:' 250 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Distortion is a ground targeted area of effect dash ability that causes LeBlanc to rush to the targeted location, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in range on arrival. Her original position at the time of cast is also marked. Distortion can be activated again in the following 3 seconds, causing LeBlanc to blink back to the marked location. * Distortion can be used to dash through walls. * Using Distortion's return activation does not interrupt channeling spells like . * Distortion's cooldown begins only after LeBlanc returns to the marker or after the 3 second duration. |thirdname = Ethereal Chains |thirdinfo = (Active): LeBlanc flings illusionary chains in a line towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and leash to it, slowing their movement speed by 25% while the leash remains. If the target remains leashed after 2 seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is snared for a few seconds. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 950 *'Leash Range:' 1000 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Ethereal Chains is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage and applies a tether to the first enemy unit it hits, slowing the target. If the tether is not broken in 2 seconds, the target takes further magic damage and is snared for a short duration. * Both the initial damage and the delayed damage can detonate mark. |ultiname = Mimic |ultiinfo = (Active): LeBlanc casts the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell deals significantly increased damage. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Mimic is an active ability that takes on the effects of the last champion ability LeBlanc used, with its damage increased by a percentage. * If LeBlanc casts and consecutively, the latter will consume the mark and apply a new one. * If LeBlanc casts and consecutively, each version of the spell will have its own recall location and marker. LeBlanc can choose to recall to whichever one and is only limited by the 3 second window for each cast. * Casting both and on a single target will not cause the slowing effect to stack. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details